creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Queens Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the television series, Scream Queens. Season One |-|Pilot= |-|Hell Week= |-|Chainsaw= |-|Haunted House= |-|Pumpkin Patch= |-|Seven Minutes in Hell= |-|Beware of Young Girls= |-|Mommie Dearest= |-|Ghost Stories= |-|Thanksgiving= |-|Black Friday= |-|Dorkus= |-|The Final Girl(s)= Season Two |-|Scream Again= |-|Warts and All= |-|Handidates= |-|Halloween Blues= |-|Chanel Pour Homme-Icide= |-|Blood Drive= |-|The Hand= |-|Rapunzel, Rapunzel= |-|Lovin the D= |-|Drain the Swamp= Trivia *The killings started at Wallace University at Kappa Kappa Tau in 1995. During the night of a party, Amy Meyer called Bethany Stevens, Coco Cohen, and Mandy Greenwell to find her bleeding in a bathtub, Amy was holding a baby in her arms but Coco, Bethany, and Mandy decided to leave Sophia with Amy and deal with her later because they didn't want to miss their jam, Waterfalls by TLC, which was being played at the party. **Dean Catreen "Cathy" Munsch knows about it when getting the word from Agatha Bean, who made Mandy Greenwell, Bethany Stevens, and Coco Cohen bury the body after Sophia bled to death. ***At first, Bethany suggests calling the police but Cathy turns it down, stating that she, Coco, and Mandy could go to jail for negligible homicide **After Sophia had been buried, Amy Meyer had to take care of her twin babies, a girl and a boy, who was born after the girl. ***Amy couldn't take the stress of raising two babies, she committed suicide by taking an overdose on laxatives. **Grace and Pete found Mandy, and, according to her, one of the girls killed herself, one was institutionalized, and the other is working at Fox News. ***One of the girls that killed herself was Amy who couldn't take the stress of raising Sophia's babies and took an overdose of laxatives. ***One of the girls that was institutionalized is Jess Meyer, Amy's sister, who raised the two children to get revenge on the university that caused her sister's death. ***The one who's working as a Fox Newscaster is Coco Cohen. ***Mandy didn't recall Bethany Stevens because she changed her name to Mary Mulligan after Sophia's death. **Wes Gardner was at the party and had an intercourse with both Sophia and Bethany. ***Grace was born nine months after who Wes sued for custody of her and won due to her criminal record. ****A year later, she was drunk driving and crashed her car into a tree, causing the car to burst into flames. *****Also, Wes confessed he for burning their house down to cover up any evidence that Grace might have found. ***Pete did an investigation by bribing a corner with weed, he did research and found out that Wes is the father of Sophia's twins, thus making them Grace's half brother and half sister. ****Wes stated he didn't know he got Sophia pregnant. *The killers of Kappa Kappa Tau are twins, Boone Clemens and Hester Ulrich, the muscle and the brains respectively, while being taken under Gigi Caldwell, the planner, and being raised as serial killers to get revenge on Kappa Kappa Tau. **Boone mostly does the killings, he pretend to be gay and faked his death, while his twin sister, Hester, rarely partakes in killing them, only using her brains and pretending to have scoliosis. **Gigi murdered the original Red Devil mascot and took his costume. ***There's only two Red Devil costumes. **Chanel Oberlin shoved Agatha Bean's face in the deep fryer, not knowing Hester turned it on. **Pete partakes in the killings after Shondell Washington when he followed to him to the Dickie Dollar Scholars where he saw Boone changing but joined them because he had been humiliated by both Kappa Kappa Tau and the Dickie Dollar Scholars. ***He sought to prove himself by killing Roger. **Pete killed Boone due to him being the muscle in an effort to stop the killings. **After Boone's death, Hester beheaded Gigi and served her head on a platter at the Kappa Kappa Tau Thanksgiving dinner. **Pete was about to reveal to Grace that Hester is the other Red Devil but she killed him, while wearing the costume, before he disclosed her identity. **According to Peter, when Grace is the half-sister of the two Red Devil killers, they did not seek to kill her. **Hester manages to frame the Chanels and sent to the same asylum she and Boone were raised. ***First with Libby Putney by convincing her parents that she was adopted, who agreed with her from the start as they stated they want to disown her the moment she started talking. ***Next with Sadie Swenson by convincing everyone she has a split personality to the point she even convinced herself. ***Finally with Chanel Oberlin by dying her hair the same color as Chanel and buying tools from the hardware store, the same tools the Red Devil used to murder people. *The killer uses a costume they stole known as the Red Devil, which is the mascot of Wallace University. Villains/Killers Identities Red deveil promo pic.png|Red Devil Sq 01-nick-jonas-ad-singles 0045 pw.jpg|Boone Clemens Sq 29-nasim-pedrad-ad-singles 2094 pw.jpg|Gertrude "Gigi" Caldwell/Jess Meyer Sq_01-jamie-lee-curtis-ad-singles_0001_pw4.jpg|Dean Catreen "Cathy" Munsch Lea michele as chanel 6.jpg|Hester "Chanel #6" Ulrich ClarkandDelightScreamQueens.jpg|Clark and Delight MrMrsPutney.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Putney Victims Identities Season One |-|Pilot= SophiaScreamQueensP.jpg|Sophia Doyle AgathaBeanScreamQueensP.jpg|Agatha Bean SonyaChanel2HerfmannScreamQueensP.jpg|Sonya "Chanel #2" Herfmann TiffanyDeSalleScreamQueensP.jpg|Tiffany DeSalle |-|Hell Week= ShondellWashingtonScreamQueensHW.jpg|Shondell Washington |-|Chainsaw= AaronConeyCohenScreamQueensC.jpg|Aaron "Coney" Cohen |-|Haunted House= MandyGreenwellScreamQueensHH.jpg|Mandy Greenwell |-|Pumpkin Patch= DodgerScreamQueensPP.jpg|Dodger |-|Seven Minutes in Hell= CaulfieldMountHermanScreamQueensSMiH.jpg|Caulfield Mount Herman SamScreamQueensSMiH.jpg|Sam RogerScreamQueensSMiH.jpg|Roger |-|Beware of Young Girls= DoctorStevenMunsch.jpg|Doctor Steven Munsch |-|Mommie Dearest= JenniferScreamQueensMD.jpg|Jennifer |-|Ghost Stories= EarlGreyScreamQueensGS.jpg|Earl Grey TruckDriverScreamQueensGS.jpg|Truck Driver BooneClemensScreamQueensGS.jpg|Boone Clemens HesterUlrichScreamQueensGS.jpg|Hester "Chanel #6" Ulrich |-|Thanksgiving= GigiCadwellScreamQueensT.jpg|Gertrude "Gigi" Caldwell/Jess Meyer |-|Black Friday= PoliceOfficerScreamQueensBF.jpg|Police Officer |-|Dorkus= PeteMartinezScreamQueensD.jpg|Peter "Pete" Martínez PizzaGuyScreamQueensD.jpg|Zak |-|The Final Girl(s)= RedDevilMascotScreamQueensTFG.jpg|Red Devil Mascot Season Two |-|Scream Again= BillScreamAgain.jpg|Bill Hollis CatherineHobartScreamAgain.jpg|Catherine Hobart |-|Warts and All= DoctorMets17.png|Doctor DoctorMets6.jpg|Doctor DoctorMets18.jpg|Doctor DoctorMikeWartsandAll.jpg|Doctor Mike NurseThomasWartsandAll.png|Nurse Thomas HospitalStaffWartsandAll.png|Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering Staff SquashPlayerWartsandAll.png|Squash Player TylerWartsandAll.jpg|Tyler |-|Handidates= RandalScreamQueensHand.jpg|Randal SheilaBaumgartnerHandidates.jpg|Sheila Baumgartner ChadRadwellHandidates.jpg|Chad Radwell]] |-|Halloween Blues= DeniseHemphilHBSQ.jpg|Special Agent Denise Hemphill |-|Chanel Pour Homme-Icide= PartyGuestsChanelHomoicideSQ.jpg|Party Guests TristanStPierreCHCSQ.jpg|Tristan "Chanel Pour Homme" Saint Pierre MidgeChanel11CHC.jpg|Midge "Chanel #11" |-|Blood Drive= AddisionChanel9BD.jpg|Addison "Chanel #9" |-|The Hand= AndreaChanel10TH.jpg|Nurse Andrea "Chanel #10" SladeHornbornTH.jpg|Slade Hornborn |-|Rapunzel, Rapunzel= ChamberlainJacksonSCPP.jpg|Chamberlain Jackson |-|Lovin the D= MargueriteHoneywellSQLtD.jpg|Marguerite "Chanel #7" Honeywell DrScarlettLovinSQLtD.jpg|Doctor Scarlett Lovin WesGardnerSQLtD.jpg|Weston "Wes" Gardner |-|Drain the Swamp= JaneHollisDtSSQ.jpg|Jane Hollis]] DrCassidyCascadeDtSSQ.jpg|Doctor Cassidy Cascade NurseHoffellDtSSQ.jpg|Nurse Ingrid Marie Bean Hoffel Category:Death List Gallery Category:Death Lists Category:Gallery